


More than Friends

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Friendly flirting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, M/M, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: based on the tumblr post that starts & ends:Draco and Harry openly flirting with each other during Eighth year..."You weren't dating before?"





	More than Friends

Harry and his friends had returned for their eighth year and to his pleasant surprise, after the trials were over it seemed as though he and Malfoy held no other grudges. Sure they would bicker occasionally, but mostly they had become...friendly, he supposed, with one another.

"Hell no, Gin, I'm not wearing those!"

 

"But Harry," she whined playfully while holding up a pair of jeans that Harry knew for a fact would be too skinny. "They'd look great of you."

 

He shook his head.

 

"Just because I've come out doesn't mean I going to dress like a muggle- pornstar!"

 

"A muggle what?"

 

"Nevermind. Just- thanks, but no thanks, Gin." She nodded at him and smiled that sickly sweet smile as though she understood.

A week later the golden trio decided to spend the weekend near the lake before the warm weather was gone, but all of Harry's trousers were missing. Shorts too! All except the second-skin tight dark wash distressed jeans with the tears in the knees that Ginny had been trying to force him in for almost a month once he came out about being gay.

Harry angrily forced himself into a shirt along with the jeans before throwing on his trainers and marching down the stairs.

As he walked through the common room there were giggles from the girls and playful whistles from the guys. He reached Hermione and Ron who just watched him in surprise as he pushed past them and headed towards the portrait hole.

"C'mon you guys, we're going to miss breakfast," he said as they walked quickly down the corridor. When they reached the stairs they slowed down enough that they wouldn't slip. As they continued walking a voice called from the top.

"Hey Potter, looking sexy today!" called Draco as he stood with his arms crossed leisurely while leaning on the railing.

Harry turned around quickly and smiled.

"Well you'd know, you got the best view from up there!" Draco nodded as he smirked and bit his bottom lip before responding.

"Hell yeah I do. I hate seeing you go, but I love to watch you leave."

 

"Well isn't that just too bad?" asked Harry turning back and leading a confused Hermione and a frightened Ron down and towards the Great Hall. "See ya around, Malfoy."

 

"Yeah, definitely, Potter."

They entered and sat at the Gryffindor table where Harry had almost forgotten his anger at Ginny until she smiled at him and slid closer.

"Ah, you're wearing them!" She squealed.

 

"Only because all my other trousers are missing!"

 

"Not missing," she insisted. "Hidden. They're still in the tower, they haven't even left your wardrobe. I just transfigured them into extra hangers." She looked over at Hermione as if to say 'boys' but her and Ron were still in a bit of shocked silence.

Ron shook his head.

"What the heck was that, mate?"

 

"What was- huh? What was what?" Harry looked at the other redhead and blinked confusedly at him.

 

"That-that thing you did with Malfoy! What was that?" cut in Hermione concerned but ever studious.

 

"That wasn't anything," said Harry shrugging but still confused. "I told you guys we were friends now, or at least being friendly."

 

"When did you tell us that!?" shrieked Ron. "I would have told you immediately to rethink it. Rethink it now!"

 

"I thought I had told you..." Harry put his fork down and awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

 

"I assure you, you did not. I think its nice of you though," Hermione said starting to eat her chowder now that the issue had been resolved and explained. "You two seem to be getting along pretty well. Ronald close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

 

"Pretty well? Pretty well!? This is Malfoy, 'Mione. That ferret faced git could be planning something."

 

"And what would he be planning, Ron? Why against Harry? I think it's good they're friends now. We've all lost things due to the war, but I'm glad we haven't lost our sense of decency as well." She stood up and placed her spoon on the table before grabbing her bag and handful of books. "I'll see you guys later."

They both nodded at her although she didn't pay them any attention as she made her way out of the Great Hall. Harry turned to fave Ron and gave him a look as if to say 'nice-job-idiot'. Ron returned a look of his own at him as if to say 'I-know-I'm-going'. He stood and nodded at Ginny and Harry before grabbing his own bag and running after his bushy-haired girlfriend.

"So what's this about you and Malfoy being friends?" asked Ginny with what seemed to be a guarded expression.

 

"Look Gin, I'd rather not argue about this. Okay? We just get along now." He stood up and began walking out. "I'll see you at quidditch practice, yeah? Just because I can't play doesn't mean it isn't still my team." He heard her laugh a bit and smiled as he walked out of the dinning hall and towards the doors leading outside.

Harry started the march towards the lake where he could see Hermione and Ron setting up for the three of them to start studying. Ron waved him over but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Malfoy standing in a group of Slytherin's and made a b-line towards him. He stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Oh hey, Gorgeous. What are you doing?" He asked smiling hoping to catch Draco off guard. The blonde looked over at him then back to the book he had been flipping through while standing amongst the other snakes.

"Well you in about ten minutes, if you'd like."

 

"We'll see," Harry said as he began walking back towards his friends.

 

"Your arse looks great in those jeans, by the way!" The blonde called out while chuckling.

 

"Later, Malfoy," said Harry breezily.

 

"Always a pleasure, Potter."

It was months before they escalated to hallway gropes as they walked past each other. Or long silent stares into each other's eyes. On a particularly exciting day Draco winked and Harry responded by blowing a kiss back. Ron almost choked on his chicken that day.

"Wow, Potter," said Draco one day as they were both headed to watch the quidditch game. Eighth years weren't allowed to play, but the two prior seekers loved the game too much to just sit it out. "For someone not playing quidditch you're looking pretty damn fit under those robes."

 

"You know I only strive to look good for you."

Ron looked at Neville who was joining the golden trio to the game because as he put it: _"Even I get tired of watching spores grow!"_

Neville shrugged at him. If Harry's best friends didn't know what was going on, how was he expected to know?

Malfoy nodded at the group then turned to walk off to where his own friends were seated, the ones who had come back at least.

"Later, Potter."

 

"Yeah, see ya, Malfoy."

After the game was over Malfoy walked up to Harry who was one of the last people to head back into the castle.

"Potter?"

 

"Hiya, handsome." Harry smiled at him easily.

 

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

 

"Yeah, of course. Sure. Whats up?" asked Harry when they were a few paces from the castle out of ear shot from the other students.

"Uh-" Malfoy gulped.

"Woah, Malfoy are you okay? You seem nervo-"

 

"Would you care to go out with me?" the blonde was a thrilling shade of red as he blushed but kept his gaze determinedly on Harry. It took a moment before he answered, but when he did it was with a wide lopsided grin and darkening cheeks.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. See you around, Malfoy." Harry rushed off back into the castle. He wasn't going to let anyone know. This wasn't something he thought would happen, but now that it did he didn't want to ruin it so quickly.

"Yeah," Draco said speaking to himself with a goofy grin on his own face. "See you, Harry..." He bit his bottom lip and slowly made his way back into the castle and towards the dungeons that held Slytherin dorms.

The days sped by faster and faster. Their date came and went without a hitch. Soon enough they had accepted the fact that yes, they were a couple, and yes, they would probably have to let people know at some point.

Their relationship in front of others hadn't changed much. Draco spoke his mind and Harry was always ready with a response. When they finally stood in the corridor before the Great Hall and told their combined groups of friends they had recently gotten together they were glad to note that everyone looked surprised.

Until there was a shocked voice from a little fifth year Slytherin behind them.

"You weren't dating before!?"

 

"I told you," said a third year Gryffindor to a Hufflepuff as they walked by. The Hufflepuff rolled their eyes but dug in their robes for something before dropping three galleons into the Gryffindor's hand.

 

"Well okay then," said Harry chuckling. "See you around, Dray."

 

"Of course. Later, Hare."

They turned their separate ways to head to class, but before they were completely departed Draco spoke again with a grin.

"I hate seeing you go, love, but damn it all if I don't love to watch you leave."


End file.
